Just for a Jar of Jam
by Nintenderp1487
Summary: Tito had always liked Jamie, despite how mean and cold she was. He tries to leave a gift for her on her doorstep, but gets more than he bargained for. Could it turn into something that's he's dreamed of for two years? Jamie/Tito
1. Stupid Dog

_**I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. I made this purely for the enjoyment of myself, and other readers. **_

_I noticed that there aren't very many stories where Jamie is a female. It kind of puzzles me, since Jamie looks incredibly feminine in my opinion. I've always preferred her as a girl. She's just too pretty._

* * *

Tito slid out the door of his house with a jar of jam tucked under his arm. He closed the door slowly so it wouldn't make a sound, then stood up straight, glancing to his left and right to check if anybody was out to see him go.

With the coast clear, Tito hopped off his porch and headed down the brick road. It was late in the evening, and the sun had just set, leaving the town dark, but still had just enough light to see in front of you. Tito was alone as he walked along. Everyone had gone inside, with it getting too dark to really do much work. Well, mostly everyone. Jamie was usually still out at this time, however, nobody really knew why; it was just one of the odd things she did.

Tito smiled as Jamie's purple ranch house came into view. Taking one last glance around, Tito jogged up the house. He peeked behind it and saw Jamie standing in her field petting her cow, her magenta poncho just barely visible. She hadn't noticed his approach. Not that he wanted her to. Unfortunately, unknown to Tito, her dog did. The black dog had caught a whiff of the male farmers scent and was slowly prowling across the field towards him.

Tito carefully placed the jar of jam on the porch of Jamie's home. He smiled as he thought about her reaction when she'd see the gift. He's become quite smitten with Jamie, ever since he'd met her. Despite how rude and abrupt she'd been with him, she'd grown on him, and he was determined to get past her cold shell and know the real Jamie.

Just as he started to back up from the porch, Tito froze as he heard a low growl emitting from behind him. He slowly turned around, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender. Tito was never one to fight. His eyes went wide with terror as he took in the sight of Jamie's big, black dog baring it's long, sharp white teeth at him. Tito had always been wary of the dog whenever he saw it, but being this close up with it's hackles raised, the man was about to wet himself. He swallowed thickly as he tried to step around it.

"Nice doggy," Tito whispered softly. "I-I'm just going to leave now. No need to get snappy..." Just as he said that, the dog snarled and lunged at him. Tito let out a noise very similar to a squeal as he was tackled to the ground. The dog snapped it's teeth and drool got all over his face, but Tito managed to keep a hold of the dog's chest and held him off. The beastly thing was strong, though, and clawed at him with it's giant paw. Tito grunted in pain as it's claws scratched his right cheek, leaving three long slashes on his skin. They didn't got deep, but they drew blood nonetheless.

Tito shoved the dog hard, making it fall off him briefly. He tried to get up, but the dog was on him again, snarling and snapping. It managed to twist it's head and sink it's teeth into Tito's wrist. He screamed in pain and tried to wrench himself away. "Help!" Tito cried. "Help! Somebody!"

_"Calvervtutrp!"_ A sharp voice pierced the air. All movements abruptly stopped. The dog whined pitifully and got off of Tito. He panted as he glanced up to see who had saved him and was pleased to see Jamie standing about two feet away with her hands on her hips. She was glaring furiously at her dog, who was trotting over to her with it's tail between it's legs. "Stupid dog!" She said angrily. She pointed to the doghouse, and the dog fled inside.

Tito groaned as he struggled to get up. "Thanks," he wheezed, cradling his injured wrist.

Jamie quickly walked over to him, her eyebrows furrowed together. "You nearly lost your hand just to come over and give me a jar of _jelly?!"_ She asked furiously as she held up the jar, her voice as sharp as a knife.

Tito smiled sheepishly. "It's jam, actually,"

Jamie sighed and shook her head. She held up her hand as if to slap him, making him flinch. However, she clenched her hand into a fist and let it drop back to her side. She stared at the bleeding scratches on his cheek before she turned around and started walking back to her house. "Just come inside, you idiot."

Tito grinned then hobbled after her.

* * *

"Here," Jamie said, holding up a warm, wet wash cloth to his cheek. Tito raised his hand to hold it, his fingers brushing against hers. Jamie tensed slightly at the contact before standing back up and disappearing back into the bathroom.

Tito glanced around the living room as he sat down on the lavender colored couch. He then realized that he had never been inside Jamie's home. It had olive walls and dark hardwood floors. A fire was burning in the stone fireplace, giving the room a warm glow. He turned around as Jamie came out of the bathroom with a roll of gauze, some cleansing alcohol, and a couple band-aids.

"Move over," she grumbled irritably. Tito scooted over to make room and she sat down beside him. She set the supplies on the oak coffee table and took the wash cloth from him. Tito just watched as she poured the alcohol on the cloth. "This may sting," she said softly. She placed the cloth over his still bleeding wrist.

_"Ouch!"_ Tito hissed. He glared angrily at her as she snickered in amusement.

"Baby."

"You didn't give me time to prepare, that's all!"

Jamie just smirked as she mopped the rag along his wrist. When the wounded area was clean, she placed the dirty rag on the table and grabbed the gauze. With gentleness Tito would have never guessed she had, Jamie wrapped the gauze along his wrist and forearm. Her brow creased as she worked and Tito couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. The warm glow of the fire lit up her face, accenting her soft, feminine features. She sensed him watching her and glanced up. "What are _you_ looking at?" She said coldly.

Tito shrugged. "Just... Never noticed how pretty you looked."

Jamie scoffed and rolled her eyes but Tito caught the blush on her cheeks. "Funny you think that, since you thought I was a boy when we first met."

Tito bit his lip in embarrassment. "I said I was sorry!"

Jamie shook her head as she finished wrapping the gauze. She grabbed the thick, rectangle band-aide form the table and peeled the wrapper. She focused her gaze on his cheek where the three scratches were, looking angry and red. She carefully placed it over the cuts, patting it with the pads of her fingers. "How did you know that jam was my favorite?" She asked suddenly.

Tito raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question."

Tito sighed, as if he were uninterested. "Nina told me." He replied. "She said that you and she were 'best friends'." He did air quotes as he said it.

Jamie nodded thoughtfully, her fingers lingering on his injured cheek a bit longer than necessary. Tito searched her face, hoping to catch an emotion, wishing for anything from her. But he saw nothing. He should have known better than to look for any. Jamie abruptly stood up.

"You can stay the night. It's pretty late. Or you can try to hike back to your little farm in the dark." She went over to the closet between the bathroom and bedroom door. She pulled out a spare blanket and pillow, both of them pale lavender. Figures. "Catch," she tossed them over to him, and Tito awkwardly caught them. She closed the closet door and headed to her bedroom.

"Hey, Jamie?" Tito called softly. The purple haired woman paused, looking over at him questioningly. "Thank you."

She seemed genuinely surprised at this but nodded. "You're welcome." She gave him one last look before softly closing the door to her bedroom.

Tito curled up on the couch, resting his injured arm across his stomach. He smiled up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, dreaming of a world filled with magenta ponchos and lavender hair.

* * *

_There will be a second part, hopefully. If enough people like the story. _


	2. You're Buying

Tito pulled the last weed from around his turnips and stood up. He grunted in discomfort as he popped his stiff back. He raised his arm to wipe sweat off his brow as he looked at the sky. Sleeping on Jamie's lumpy couch last night was not the best for him, and it left his back sore and stiff. He was already sore from the assault by Jamie's dog, and the heat from the sun wasn't making it any easier on him. It was time for a break.

Tito gave one last survey of his garden as he wiped the caked on dirt off his gloves. Satisfied with his work, he headed over towards the well that was beside his house. He took of his gloves and tucked them into his pocket. He grabbed the water pump and pumped it a couple times to get the water going before he leaned down to splash water onto his face. He sighed in relief at the refreshing coolness spread across his hot, tan skin. He cleaned off his hands, rubbing all the way to his elbows, then took a quick drink to sooth his parched throat. He shook himself dry and leaned against the pump, just enjoying the short break he had allowed himself.

Tito took his hat off and his ran a hand through his brown locks. He sighed as he watched his pigs roll around in the mud, trying to keep cool like he was. His chickens were clucking around nearby, as well as the distinct mooing of cows coming from the other side of his house. Tito couldn't help but smile. He felt so at ease as he listened to the familiar noises of his farm. Even as a boy, Tito had loved living on and working a farm. The drive to raise animals and grow crops was in his blood, his genes. This was what he was meant to do. There was no other job in the world for him to do other than farm.

Tito let out a heavy sigh before putting his cap back on. He walked over to the log fence the surrounded his cows. He pulled a carrot out of his pocket as he spotted his only female cow, Lady, grazing over in the corner. She was pregnant, and was due in the next week or so. Tito was excited. He hadn't raised calves since he was a boy.

Tito leaned against the fence and let out a clicking noise. "C'mere girl," he cooed as he held out the carrot. Lady raised her head, a wad of grass in her jaws. She gazed at him in disinterest before she noticed the tasty morsel in his outstretched hand. She let out a low moo as she lumbered over to him, her tail swishing back and forth.

"That 'a girl," Tito whispered as she took the carrot and chewed noisily. He patted the top of her head as his gaze lingered over her round and swollen belly. He leaned over the fence and placed his hand on her stomach. He bit his bottom lip as he felt movement under his palm. He couldn't wait until this baby was born. He rubbed his hand along Lady's belly as she grazed lazily on the grass. This will be her first time giving birth, but she was young and strong. She could handle it.

Tito pulled away with a smile on his face. He put his hands on his hips as he watched Lady slowly move away, her footsteps slow and heavy. He briefly wondered what it was like having a baby growing inside of him. Not that he would ever have to experience it, but it still something to think about.

Tito wanted to have kids. He'd always liked them, but he was almost 28 and he didn't even have a girlfriend. It was mostly his fault for that. There have been several girls that were interested in him, but he had never returned their affections. Sure, he liked them as friends but they could never really grab his attention.

Tito smiled sheepishly as he found himself thinking about Jamie. _Again_. She was the only girl who had ever managed to win his heart. And she didn't even want it. That hurt, it really did, but no matter what, Tito just couldn't get over his deep affections for his rival. It had been over two years since he had first moved to Flower Bud, and when he had first met her, Jamie was mean, hateful, and cold. But he was patient, and she gradually warmed up to him. She was still a bit rude sometimes, but Tito could tell she had a good heart underneath. After all, if she really was just a cold-hearted jerk, then why would she have saved him from her dog? Why would she have patched him up an let him stay the night? True, she had promptly kicked him out early the next morning, but she cared. Right?

Tito was pulled from his thoughts as his dog's bark pierced the air. He turned around and jogged up to his house to check who is unexpected visitor was. Tito skidded to a halt in surprise as he saw Jamie standing on his porch with a white bundle tucked under her arm. She turned her icy gaze towards him as he walked up to her. She seemed unfazed by the fact that Tito's dog was barking it's head off at her from behind the screen of the front door.

"Achilles!" Tito hissed sharply. The dog fell silent and disappeared back into the house. Tito then turned to look at the stern looking woman before him, a smile on his face. "Uh, hi," he greeted sheepishly.

Jamie's face remained expressionless under the brim of her hat. "Hello," she replied plainly.

Tito shuffled uneasily as he rubbed his injured arm with his good hand. An uneasy silence settled between them. Just because he had gotten her to tolerate him didn't mean they could carry a conversation. One miracle at a time.

Jamie's eyes wondered to the three dull scratches on his cheek. They were still red, but looked significantly better. "How are you feeling?" She asked, breaking the silence. The question had been spawned more from the need to ease the tension than from actual concern.

"Fine." Tito touched his cheek.

Jamie nodded. "Good. Don't want you slacking off in your work. Not that you did much in the first place."

Tito rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your concern Jamie." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jamie frowned as something Tito couldn't place flickered from behind her icy blue stare. She looked like she wanted to say something else but decided against it. Instead, she shifted the bundle she had in her arms. "I just wanted to check up on you," she said as she held out the bundle. "And... I wanted to give you this."

Tito blinked in surprise. Jamie was giving him something? Was she sick, or even dying? He gently took it from her and looked it over. He held it up, almost waiting for something to pop out at him or something else just as evil. "Um... Thanks..."

Jamie blushed in embarrassment. "Don't think it means anything!" She said quickly. "I... I just wanted to say... Thank you for the jam... It's wool. I knew you didn't have a sheep, so... Here you are."

Tito focused his brown gaze on her. How did she know he needed wool? He'd been asking others for some, but he'd never asked her. How could she have found out? He ran his hand over the fluffy material and smiled. She really did care, even though she tried to hide it.

"Thanks, Jamie. I appreciate it." Tito flashed at her a dazzling grin.

The lavender haired woman flushed as she picked at the edges of her poncho. "Well, I have to go. I don't want the others to see me spending time here at your little dump." She turned around and started down his path to the road.

Tito watched her go for several moments. He bit his bottom lip before calling out to her. "Hey, Jamie!" She stopped and turned to look at him. "Do you... Do you want to have dinner with me later?"

Jamie seemed taken aback by this. Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. It took a few moments for the request to sink in before she composed herself. "You idiot. Why would I have dinner with you?"

Tito grinned, unfazed. "How about at the inn? Say, six o'clock?"

Jamie once against seemed genuinely surprised. She shook her head in disbelief before a smirk spread across her features. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" She turned around and started back down the road. "But you're buyin'."


	3. How Cliche

Tito nervously drummed his fingers onto the wood of the table. He rested his head on his fist as he stared at the front door of the inn, waiting for the moment that door would open. He was practically bouncing in his seat. He glanced at the wooden clock in the corner, then turned back to the door with a frustrated huff. She wouldn't be late, would she?

Of course she would. It's Jamie. It's not like she cared if she showed up late or not.

Tito frowned and leaned back in his chair. He knew that asking her out was a stupid idea. He knew that it was stupid idea to dress up in some stupid tuxedo he rented out. He didn't have a chance with her. But if she really didn't want to go out with him, why'd she say yes? Probably just to get his hopes up, then crush them by ditching. Yeah, that's most likely what happened.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tito glanced up from his sulking to see Gwen standing in front of him with an empty tray against her hip. "You've been all mopey for the past ten minutes."

Tito sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I think I got stood up."

Gwen frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry 'bout that," she said softly. "What a shame... She's missing out."

Tito smiled. "Thanks, Gwen."

The waitress nodded in reply. "Hope you don't dwell on this too long. It's not good for you... How about a drink? On the house."

"No thanks, Gwen. Maybe next time."

The blonde shrugged. "Suit yourself. See you around," she turned around and walked off, disappearing into the kitchen. Tito watched her go before going back to his sulking. She was a nice girl. If only he could fall for a nice girl and not a cold-hearted one. He was just about to give up and go home before the inn doors opened and a slender woman in a pale yellow sundress walked in.

It was Jamie.

Tito nearly fell off his chair from relief and shock at the sight if his rival farmer wearing such feminine attire. She looked a bit out of place as she stood there nervously in the doorway. She worried her bottom lip as she pulled at the edges of her dress. The hem only went to her knees while the thin spaghetti straps exposed her petite shoulders. She glanced around the inn with her icy blue eyes before finally seeing him sitting in the corner. She blushed in embarrassment before trudging across the room towards him. Tito clumsily stood up from the table as she approached, drawing attention from a few customers.

Jamie stared at the ground as she came to halt in front of him. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before glancing up at him. An uncomfortable silence dragged on for several seconds before she cleared her throat. "Are you going to say something?"

Tito scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked her up and down. It was then that he realized she was still wearing her moccasin boots. Of course. "You look... Really pretty..."

Jamie blushed. "I thought I looked like a bruised banana."

Tito laughed, and Jamie joined in with a chuckle of her own. He walked around to her side of the table and pulled her chair out for her. Jamie nodded and sat down, smoothing her dress out on her thighs. Tito took a seat as well, a huge grin across his face.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"I thought you stood me up," Tito said. "But you didn't. I knew you weren't that cold, James."

The lavender haired woman scoffed and crossed her arms. "You don't know how cold I can be. And don't call me James, Tights."

Tito smiled. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

* * *

"... And I after a left home, I moved out here. The people were kind, and I could get the farmland for a cheap price. So here I am." Jamie walked slowly down the brick road with her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced over at Tito, who walked beside her with one hand in his pocket while the other hand carried his tuxedo jacket over his shoulder.

"Sounds similar to my story," The brunette said. "I left my home when I was old enough. I saw an opening here for a rancher on a flyer, and I assumed it was as good a place as any. And it really is."

Jamie nodded as she stared at the ground in front of them. "I've thought about leaving a couple of times, but... This is my home. I've done so much here. I can't just leave it."

"I wouldn't have let you leave anyway." Tito cut in, making Jamie lock her icy stare on him.

"Oh, like you could stop me." She teased.

"I could! You don't believe me?"

"No."

They both chuckled before lapsing into a comfortable silence. The sun had just set behind the trees, and the moon was bright in the sky. The night was cool, with sharps winds blowing swiftly. Jamie rubbed her bare arms as the chill got to her. Tito noticed and draped his jacket across her shoulders. The purple haired woman rolled her eyes before looking at him. "How cliché,"

Tito grinned and nudged her playfully. "Can't I be a good gentleman for a lady?"

Jamie smiled thoughtfully, her eyes twinkling. She was quiet for several seconds before looking at him. "Why do you like me, Tito?"

He paused for a moment before shrugging in response. "I see a great person in you, Jamie."

"I don't understand how you can say that."

"We're friends now, aren't we? That's what friends do."

"But what about everything I've done to you?"

"I've forgiven you."

"But I had-"

"Jamie..." Tito stopped walking, making her stop in front of him as well. He looked at her for a long time as they stood there together in the middle of the road. Jamie tugged his jacket further over her shoulders as she met his gaze. He took a step closer to her and she didn't move away. He leaned his head towards hers to the point their noses touched. Jamie held her breath, not sure if she wanted to move away or close the space between them. This was happening very quickly, and she didn't know what to do. But her decision was made for her as his lips connected to hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt warmth flood through her, making her feel euphoric and nervous at the same time.

Tito pulled away all too soon, and Jamie had to fight to keep herself under control. She opened her eyes to look at him, and all she wanted to do was grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless. But she covered it up and simply stood there in silence. She turned around and started to walk down the road again. "Aren't you going to walk me home?" She called over her shoulder.

Tito paused before running to catch up to her. "Yeah," he replied nervously as he fell into step beside her. They walked in silence as the moon glared above them. However, this time, the silence was welcomed. It wasn't heavy and tense. It was comfortable and peaceful.

Jamie blushed and touched her fingers to her lips as Tito smiled and looked at the sky. Their knuckles brushed together repeatedly as they walked, sensations shooting up their arms as they did so. After several minutes of this, Tito finally took the initiative and curled his fingers around hers. Jamie turned her head to look at him and was surprised to find him watching her. Their gazes met, and a silent agreement was made.

Jamie shifted closer to him, and Tito grinned for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. They continued walking, their fingers intertwined. One thing was for sure; things would never be the same.

* * *

_This didn't turn out quite like I'd hoped, but it will do. But my opinion isn't the one that matters, what about you guys? Is it worthy?_


End file.
